


Haiku

by Sefiru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Coffee, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru





	Haiku

Reborn and Godot  
A single cup of coffee  
No room for mercy.


End file.
